The next love Story
by his4evergirl
Summary: This is the continuation of my fanfic, Life After the Curse. The only thing is this is Hatori and Jin's story. Please R&R and remember if you don't have anything constructive to say, don;t say anything at all. FLUFF WARNING! I hope you enjoy.I dont own fb
1. Chapter 1

Hatori stood in the living room waiting for Jin. Today he was going to teacher her brail. If her sight didn't return, she would need to learn it.

She came down the stirs, her hair still wet from her shower. Hatori walked over to her and took her hands in his. He kissed the tops of each. "Are you ready for today's lesson?" He asked.

"I am," She replied, "but are you?"

Hatori smiled. "I believe so." He led her to the couch. He sat down and then pulled her onto his lap. Then he pulled out a beginner's book of brail and sat it open on the table in front of them. He took her hands in his and gently helped her move her fingers over the raised dots on the page. "This is the alphabet."

As their hands moved over the page, Hatori told her which series of dots indicated which letters. They repeated this over and over, until Jin was reciting the letters as she read them with her fingers.

A knock sounded on the door and Jin stood up. "I'll get it." She walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hello Jin." Greeted a sing-song voice.

"Hey Shigure." She replied with a smile.

Hatori came up behind Jin and saw that Shigure had brought company. "Who is this?" He asked.

"This is Nightingale, my girlfriend." Shigure replied. "Nightingale this is my cousin and one of my best friends, Hatori and his girlfriend, Jin, who is also Tohru's older sister."

"It's very nice to meet both of you." Nightingale greeted.

Then Hatori and JIn both moved back. "Come in." Hatori said.

The couple entered the house and they all walked in the livingroom and sat down. Jin turned her head in the general direction of Nightingale. "Uhm, I know that this is going to sound weird, but can I feel your face? I like to know who I am talking to."

Nightingale smiled. "That doesn't sound weird at all." She replied and moved close enough to Jin so that Jin could feel her face.

Jin moved her hands of the lines of Nightingale's face. "You have a very pretty face." She commented when she was finished.

Nightingale laughed. "Why thank you."

Shigure grinned at Nightingale. "She tells the truth. You have by far the most beautiful face of them all."

Nightingale smiled and gave Shigure a playful slap on his shoulder.

"Ow, that hurt." Shigure said in a playfully dramatic way.

Nightingale giggled and leaned in and kissed his shoulder. "Better?"

Shigure looked at her seductively, "It will be when you have the chance to nurse me in private."

She laughed at him again. "Do you want me to hit you for real?" She teased.

"I want you to." Hatori replied, in a rather serious tone.

Jin laughed at Hatori and kissed his cheek. "But if she really hurt him, then you'd have to set the broken bones." She teased.

"Which would cause him to whine more." Nightingale said.

"It would be my pleasure to set his broken bones." Hatori said with a wicked grin.

Shigure looked at Jin. "You are a bad influence on him. He never used to be this cruel." He told her in his mock dramtic tone.

"No, I'm sure it was always there...I've just brought it to the surface." JIn remarked with a look of mock innocence on her face.

Shigure and Nightingale decided to stay for lunch. Jin headed into the kitchen to prepare the meal. "Could I come with you?" Nightingale asked, not wanting to be rude, but also trying not to sound like she thought Jin was helpless.

"Of course." Jin said, picking up on the intentions of Nightingale by the tone of her voice. _My hearing has increased so much. I almost don't want my sight back. I can understand so much more without it._ She thought to herself.

The two women walked into the kitchen and began preparing the meal. "Shigure tells me that you joined a gang after your mother passed to protect your sister." Nightingale said.

"Yeah, when our mom died, I knew it was up to me to protect Tohru." Jin replied. "I'd do anything for my little sister."

"I know exactly what you mean." Nightingale responded. "I have a younger sister, her name is Mimi."

"Where are you from?" Jin asked.

"America." Nightingale answred.

"I thought you didn't sound like you were from around here." Jin said. "Ever since I lost my sight, I can hear things more clearly and detect things that I might not have before."

"That is amazing." Nightingale told her.

"So, is your sister still in America?"

"No, but our parents are."

"Why are you two here?"

"I came as part of a teaching program that is to help everyone understand each other better. Our parents divorced a long time ago and we've been with our dad ever since. He wanted Mimi to come with me so that she could have a strictly feminie influence." Nightingale replied.

"Wow, have you two seen your mother?" Jin asked, remembering the close connection she had with her own mother.

"No. She doesn't want anything to do with us." Nightingale answered.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Jin said. She couldn't imagine a mother not wanting her kids. _I mean I don't have my mother, but my mom didn't choose to leave me._ She thought. _How terrible._

Soon they finished making lunch and tehy served it. The meal was quickly devoured and not too long after, Shigure and Jin left. Jin and Nightingale hugged each other, already becoming fast friends.

Hatori and Jin went back to the brail book.


	2. Chapter 2

Jin sat on the couch, moving her hands over the brail book. She was determined to learn. She had the entire alphabet memorized and now she was onto the numders. She giggled internally as she ran her fingers over each bump, as they each tickled her skin.

Hatori stood in the doorway silently watching her. He wondered what was going through her mind as she sat with that smile on her face, the laugh hiding inside. He remembered the days following Akito's outburst. He remembered getting used to seeing with only one eye. It was hard, but in time he could hardly remember what it was like seeing with both. He wondered if the same thing was happening to Jin. He also wondered exactly how the world seemed to her now. He was only half blind, not fully blind.

"What are you thinking about over there?" She asked.

Hatori's eyes widened in surprise. "You knew I was here?"

Jin laughed. "Of course I knew. You have been standing there for about five point six three minutes." She replied.

Hatori grinned. "How did you know?"

"No one really notices, but the floor boards creek slightly as they are walked across." She answered. "Now, I've answered all of your questions, will you answer my one?"

"What question was that?"

"What are you thinking about?"

"I was just trying to put myself in your shoes." He replied.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I was just wondering what the world is like for you now?"

Jin smiled knowingly. "There's no way for me to explain it to you." She said then she took a pause, her face becoming thoughtful. "I have an idea." She then closed the book and walked over to Hatori. She took his hand and led him to her room. She walked to her dresser and opened a drawer. She pulled out a few scarves, feeling them until she found just the right one.

"What is that for?" He asked her.

"I am going to show you what the world is like to me now." She answered and handed him the scarf. "Now tie that around your eyes."

Hatori did as he was instructed. Jin reached up and traced his face, checking to make sure he did as he was told. When she was satisfied she asked him, "Can you see anything?"

"No." He answered honestly.

Jin took his hands and moved them to her face. "Feel and explore my face."

Hatori gently traced teh contours of Jin's face. He then ran his hands through her hair and slid them down the back of her neck. He moved them to the sides of her neck and followed the contour of her neck to the base of her throat. Then he traced her collar bone.

Jin giggled and took his hands. "I said my face."

Hatori smiled. "But you let me get that far."

"My face." She said ignoring his comment.

"Okay." Hatori stroked her cheek and ran his fingers of her nose. He gently carressed her forehead, down the sides of her face and to her jaw. He used his hands to draw her closer and tenderly pressed his lips to hers.

When they broke apart, both their hearts were beating a mile a minute. While the kiss was gentle and sweet, there was a certain intimacy in the moment that made their hearts beat so fast. They were even closer than they had been before.

"You want to know something?" Hatori asked.

"What?" Jin replied.

"I like seeing this way much better." He said with a wicked grin, that Jin felt with her finger tips.


	3. Chapter 3

Hatori got in his car and headed to Shigure's house. Jin was out with Tohru and he really didn't feel like being alone. That and Shigure needed his monthly check up. Hatori enjoyed the thought of causing Shigure a little pain. He pulled up at the house and all was quiet. _He's probably not even out of bed yet._ Hatori thought as he parked the car. He got out and grabbed his bag. Then he headed to the front door. He knocked and waited.

After about ten minutes, Shigure came to the door. "Hey Hari. What's up?" He greeted, looking a bit disheveled. His hair was a mess and his robe was hanging onto him loosely.

"Jin went out to spend some time with Tohru before she went out with Kyou and there's nothing else for me to really do so I thought I would come by and visit. That and you are due for your monthly check up." Hatori answered in his usual way.

"Well, can't this wait until tomorrow?" Shigure asked, looking a little aggravated.

"You really should have your check up." Hatori told him.

"But this is a bad time."

"What are you talking about?" Hatori asked looking confused.

Shigure sighed. "It's a reeeeaaaallllyyyyy _bad_ time." He replied drawing out the "really" and emphasizing "bad." Then he winked and motioned to the stairs.

It suddenly clicked in Hatori's mind. "Oh, I get it. Nightingale is here. I'll leave and come back tomorrow."

"Okay see you then Hari." Shigure said and then hastily shut the door.

Hatori sighed and walked back to his car. _What should I do today?_ He thought and drove off to he didn't know where. Before long, he found himself at the park. He went for a walk.

He found himself at the swings where he and Jin first made their connection. He sat on the same swing he had been on before. _This is where I first learned what a wonderful person Jin is._ He thought. _And now that I've spent so much time with her, I've learned it even more._

Hatori thought back to the other day, when they had explored the world together with their hands. He smiled. They had made an even deeper connection that day. They were growing closer with every breath they took. He could hardly imagine what his life would be like without her. _I'm happy with her. She's made my world so much brighter. After Kana, I never thought that I could be happy again, but here I am. I smile for no apparent reason._ Hatori thought. Then with a sudden realization, Hatori knew instantly how he felt. _I love her._ He thought. He sat there for an immeasurable amount of time, thinking of when and how he should tell her. Then it hit him and he headed off to the store. 


	4. Chapter 4

Hatori stood in the store, staring at the rows of food. He couldn't decide what to buy for the romantic dinner he was planning. He wanted it to be perfect for Jin. She deserved only the best. It finally hit him and he grabbed the perfect meal. He picked up a few more things and headed to the check out.

After he left the store, he headed home and began to set everything up. Hatori started cooking the meal and set the table. On the table he also placed and lit a few candles, making sure to keep them where Jin wouldn't reach. Soon the meal was complete and all he needed was Jin.

The front door opened. "Something smells delicious." Jin said walking towards the dining room.

Hatori stood up and met her in the doorway. "I made dinner for you." He said reaching for her hand.

Jin gave him a smile. "It smells wonderful." She then stretched up and kissed his cheek.

They walked into the room and sat down. They dug into the meal and quickly devoured it. "So how was your day with Tohru?" Hatori asked.

"It was good. We went to Mom's grave and visited her." Jin answered. "Then we went to an ice cream shop the three of us used to go. How was your day?"

"I went to see Shigure and give him his monthly check up, but he was... busy." Hatori answered slightly abashed by what he had interupted.

"Nightingale?" Jin asked.

"Yeah." Hatori replied.

Jin laughed. "I'm sure you can inflict some pain on him later."

Hatori laughed. He leaned over and kissed her cheek. Suddenly his heart rate picked up. He was getting nervous. He wanted to tell her, but all of a sudden it scared him.

"Are you okay, Hatori?" JIn asked. "Your heart is beating a mile a minute and your face feels flushed."

"I'm fine." He replied. "There's... just something that...I want to tell you."

Jin's face was a mixture of confusion and concern. "What is it?" She asked stroking his warm cheek.

Hatori leaned in close and passionately kissed her. He broke the kiss, but stayed close. "I love you, Jin." He whispered in her ear.

Jin grinned wildly. "I love you, Hatori."

Hatori kissed her again.

Jin pulled herself close and began running her hands over Hatori's body.

Before either of them really knew what was going on, Hatori scooped Jin into his arms and carried her up the stairs and to his room. He gently laid her down on the bed. They began pulling off each other's clothes. Hatori stopped and pulled back. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked.

Jin smiled. "Yes." She answered breathless.

Hatori kissed her again. Jin's hands explored every inch of his body, creating the picture in her mind. Hatori closed his eyes and began to explore her body with his hands, allowing his mind to create the picture of her body. "I love you." He said.

"I love you." She replied breathless.

That night, Hatori and Jin made love.


	5. Chapter 5

Hatori awoke the next morning with Jin wrapped in his arms. He watched as the sunlight danced across her face, half hidden by the bandages. He glanced over at the calendar and noticed that today marked three months since Jin lost her sight. He hoped that today she would be able to see again.

He gently brushed the hair back from her face and kissed her cheek. "Tome to wake up."

Jin snuggled deeper into the covers and shook his hand away. "Just five more minutes, Mommy."

Hatori laughed and kissed her cheek again. "Come on sleeping beauty."

Jin rolled over and snuggled closer to Hatori burrying her face in his chest. "I don't want to wake up just yet."

"Why?" Hatori asked.

"Because I'm not ready to." Jin replied.

Hatori chuckled. "But today is the day."

"I know and that's part of the reason I don't want to wake up yet." Jin said.

Hatori's face became filled with concern. "Are you afraid you won't be able to see?" He asked.

"Kinda of." Jin replied.

Now a look of confusion came over Hatori's face. "What do you mean?"

"I'm more afraid of what things will be like if I can see. I've gotten used to _seeing_ the world through my hands. I've gotten used to being blind. I'm not sure if I can deal with another major change." She replied.

"You can." Hatori said. "Besides I want to see those beautiful blue eyes looking up at me."

Jin smiled. "I'm just scared."

Hatori held her a little tighter. "I'll be here with you the whole time. There's nothing for you to be scared of." He told her. "I'm always going to be here for you, holding your hand the whole time."

Jin smiled up at him. "I knew there was a reason I fell in love with you." She replied and kissed his cheek.

Hatori grinned. "You know what I think you're really scared of about the possibility of seeing again?"

"What?"

"That you will no longer have the excuse of being blinde to explore me with your hands."

Jin laughed. "That is something I'm not quote ready to give up just yet."

Hatori began kissing her neck. "Perhaps we can delay it for an hour or so." He said. "And I can let you _see_ me with your hands again."

Jin giggled. "I like that idea."

An hour and a half later, they finally got out of bed. Jin hopped in the shower and Hatori went downstairs and started darkening the house. _Whether or not she can see, her eyes will be sensitive to light._ He thought as he closed the curtains and locked all of the doors.

After about a half hour, Jin came down the stairs. She was wearing an orange tank top and a pair of blue plaid short, shorts. Her wet hair hung loosely around her face. She walked over to the couch, her advanced senses picking up Hatori's breathing.

"Are you ready?" He asked, taking her hands in his.

She took a deep breath and nodded.

Hatori reached up and began unwrapping her bandages. Slowly they came off. He gently peeled off the gauze that covered her eyelids and revealed her eyes tightly shut. The skin around her eyes was red.

"Okay, open your eyes." Hatori told her as he held her hand.

Jin took another deep breath and squeezed Hatori's hand. Slowly her eyes came open. For the first few seconds everything was blurry. She blinked a few times, each time everything coming more into focus. A smile lit up her face, as Hatori's handsome face came into focus.

"Can you see?" He asked.

"Yes," She answered, "everything is just a little fuzzy."

"Okay, I'm going to cover up your left eye and I need you to tell me how everything looks."

"Okay."

Hatori gently placed his hand over her left eye. "How does everything look?"

"Dizzyingly blurry." She replied. "If I didn't know it was you setting in front of me, I wouldn't be able to tell."

Hatori slowly removed his hand from her left eye. "Alright, I'm going to cover up your right eye now."

"Okay."

Hatori delicately placed his hand over her other eye. "How is everything, now?"

"In perfect focus." She replied. She let her eyes wander down. "And I'm very glad that you didn't get dressed all the way. I enjoy seeing you without a shirt."

Hatori grinned and slowly removed his hand. He leaned in and kissed her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Then she pulled back with a look of realization on her face. "I had better call Tohru and tell her the good news."

"You probably should. I'll bet she's been keeping track and is waiting for the news." Hatori said. Then he added, "Are you going to go back and live with them again?"

Jin stared at Hatori. "Do you want me to?"

"No, but I don't want to keep you from your sister."

"She'll understand. I'd like to stay with you."

Hatori couldn't help but smile. "I'd like that, too."

When Jin called Tohru and gave her the news, she was excited. Tohru even told Jin that she wasn't surprised that she was going to stay with Hatori permanently.

"I'm happy for you." Tohru said. "You have your sight back and you deserve to be happy with Hatori. He deserves it too. You guys are perfect for each other."

"Thank you, Tohru. I should get going. I'll call you later and we can figure out when we can hang out."

"Okay. You have fun. I love you, Sis."

"I love you too, Sis." With that Jin hung up the phone and headed back to the livingroom and snuggled up on the couch with Hatori. _Life is great._ She thought as Hatori kissed the top of her head. _I have so much to be thankful for and I'm so glad that I have Hatori._


	6. Chapter 6

Hatori woke up on Saturday morning. His arms were wrapped around Jin, who was still asleep. He kissed her forehead. She groaned softly and burried her face in his chest. Hatori chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "You just aren't a morning person are you my dear?"

She mumbled something incoherently.

Hatori let out another chuckle. Then he recalled what they were supposed to do today. "You know what nevermind." He said, hugging her tighter. "Maybe it would be better if we didn't get out of bed today."

"Why?" She said, still half asleep.

"Don't worry about it. Just go back to sleep." Hatori said and kissed the top of her head.

Jin pulled back and eyed Hatori suspiciously. "What are you..." She trailed off suddenly remembering. "Today's Saturday and we're supposed to go to Ayame's shop."

"I know." Hatori replied.

Jin looked at him, confusion in her eyes. "Why don't you want to go to his shop?"

"It's just not something that I like is all." Hatori said. "I'd rather be caught naked in public."

Jin grinned at him. "Well, if you'd like I can always arrange for that."

Hatori smiled. "Yes, but I'd rather you not be caught naked with me."

"And why is that?"

"I can't have the rest of the world getting to see your beautiful body."

"Well I guess Ayame's shop it is then." She said getting up.

"I'll call him and say that you're sick or something." Hatori said, not wanting to go at all.

Jin pouted. "But I want to go. I want to see what his shop is like."

Hatori sighed. "Okay, but I'm only doing this beciase I love you."

Jin flashed him a mischievious grin. "I'll make it up to you when we get back."

Hatori smiled and got up. He took Jin in his arms and kissed her lips. "I'm not sure if that's possible, but I'm willing to let you try."

They got dressed and grabbed some breakfast. Then they headed to Ayame's shop. Jin looked more excited about it than Hatori. They happened to arrive at the same time as Shigure and Nightingale. They opened the door and entered the shop.

Mine came in from the back, hearing the bells. "I'm so glad you were all able to make it!" She greeted and then pulled the girls in for a hug.

"Mine are they here?" Aya said coming in from the back. "Ah, there you are. Hari! Gure! I'm so glad you two could make it. And of course, I can't forget the beautiful flowers that stole your hearts!" He then walked over to Jin and took her hand and kissed the air above it three times, then he did the same to Nightingale. After that he pulled Shigure and Hatori in for a group hug.

Shigure hugged him back and seemed happy. Hatori on the other hand stood stone still just waiting for the hug tp be over. That was actually how he planned to spend the entire visit. He was only there to make Jin happy.

The others laughed, but Hatori just looked frightened. They walked to the back room, where Mine had tea and snacks waiting for them. Ayame and Mine took a seat on a couch and Hatori and Jin sat on another. Hatori watched as Shigure sat down in a chair and pulled NIghtingale into his lap.

"A little anxious, aren't you Shigure?" Ayame teased. "If you two need a moment alone, there's a room that you can use back there."

Nightingale's face flushed a crimson red. Shigure just laughed and kissed her cheek. "I think we'll be fine." He told Ayame.

"Well if you change your mind..." Aya replied, trailing off suggestively. Much to Hatori's horror, Ayame then turned his attention to himself and Jin. "So Jin, how is life with our Hari?

Hatori prayed that Jin would be able to answer in a way that Ayame wouldn't be able to take the wrong way.

"Wonderful." She answered. "Even more wonderful now that I can see what I'm doing in the house rather than having to feel my way."

"I'll bet it's nice to see what you are doing, but feeling your way doesn't sound too bad." Aya replied, a suggestive grin on his face.

Jin laughed and Hatori glared at Ayame. He really didn;t understand why he had to be so childish. "Why have I put up with you all these years?" He asked rhetorically.

"Because you love me." Ayame shot back, his face child-like, his tone dramatic as usual.

"No, that's definately not it." Hatori answered, his tone matter-of-fact.

Ayame pouted playfully. "You're no fun Hari."

Soon they had finished the tea and snacks. Mine eyed Jin and Nightingale. "You know you two want to try on those outfits mentioned at dinner the other night." She said to the two other women, her face alight with joy.

Hatori watched as Jin's face took on a frightened look.

"Don't worry she attacked me last time." Nightingale spoke to Jin, her tone reassuring. "It's not that bad."

Before Jin could object, Mine had taken her hand and Nightingale's and was dragging them off. Jin resembled a deer caught in the headlights as Mine drug her back. Once they were in the changing area, Mine let go and said, "Why don't we let them have some guy time and we can have some girl time?"

Hatori sat in silence. _Will this tirment ever end?_ He thought. He looked over at Shigure. He looked like the little boy who just had his favorite toy taken away from him and Ayame looked like the little boy who stole the cookie from the cookie jar.

Then Ayame began questioning Shigure about spring break. Hatori just decided to ignore them. He could care less what Ayame was up to. He also didn't have any interest in doing anything with anyone except Jin. He chise to ignore them until he heard Shigure say, "This trip has to be perfect and romantic."

Hatori's interest was suddenly piqued. He was even more interested when Shigure said that he had something for Nightingale and that Ayame and himself had to swear to secrecy.

"I swear." Ayame responded, his face quite serious.

Shigure then turned to face Hatori. "Well Tori?"

Hatori rolled his eyes. "I'm the one you have to worry about...right...fine...I swear." He said. He thought it was silly, but he really wanted to know what was going on.

Shigure reached into his pocket and...

Jin sat with Nightingale and Mine. They were talking and laughing. After a while, Mine decided that it was time for the outfits. She pulled them off the shelves and handed them to the others. She then pulled out some hair accessories and helped them get dressed and do their hair.

Mine stood back and admired her work. "You both look just as wonderful as I thought." Then she walked out of the room. "Are you guys ready?" She asked the boys.

An impish grin lit up Shigure's face. "Very ready."

"Alright I present to you the new and improved Nightingale Green and Jin Honda."

Jin and Nightingale walked out from behind the curtain hesitantly. Nightingale was wearing a school girl uniform and her hair in a bun. Of course Hatori's attention was fully on Jin. She looked radiant in a pastel green nurse's uniform and white tights. She was even wearing a little nurse's cap. Part of her hair was pulled back on the side. Suddenly, she was the only other person in the room. Hatori reached up and pulled her into his lap. He kissed her forehead. "You make an adorable nurse."

Jin blushed. Hatori put his hand under her chin and pulled her lips to his. They shared a tender yet passionate kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

Hatori was setting in his dining room, enjoying a cup of coffee with Jin. He had just come home from work. It had been a busy day, although with the curse gone, not as busy as it had once been. Even Akito wasn't as sickly as he once was.

"How was your day?" Jin asked, she loved to know things like that. She was always wanting to know what things were like in his office. Maybe one day he would take her in and let her see for a day.

He told her all about his day. He even told her some of the grosser details. She didn't flinch. In the middle of their pleasant conversation, the phone rang. Jin got up and answered it. She came back in, "It's Shigure. He said that something has happened with Nightingale and he needs you to check on her."

Hatori got up and took the phone. "Tell me exactly what happened."

"Nightingale called into work today because she woke up throwing up and she just passed out." came the panicked voice of Shigure.

"Where are you?"

"Her apartment."

"I'll be there in twenty minutes." Hatori said and then hung up the phone. He went and grabbed his bag. He kissed Jin on top of the head and headed out. He stopped by his office to pick up a couple of supplies. _It's either the flu or she's pregnant._ He thought. _This new device should tell me._ He looked down at the brand new portable blood testing device. It was white and square. It had a spot to insert the blood, then it showed on a digital screen what was wrong.

Once he reached the apartment, he placed the device in his bag and then got out of his car. He headed for the door. Nightingale's younger sister, Mimi, answered the door. She led Hatori back to Nightingale's room, where Shigure was setting on the edge of her bed, a worried look on his face. Hatori motioned for him to get up and leave.

Shigure complied and left the room. He took Mimi with him. Hatori sat his bag down and began pulling out his supplies. He checked all of the usual things, heart beat, lungs, blood pressure, and temperature. All of those were perfectly fine. He looked down and saw a white stick under the edge of her bed. He picked it up and discovered that it was a home pregnancy test. It was positive. Hatori pulled out a needle and drew blood. He pulled out the device and inserted the blood. After a half hour, it showed the results, she was indeed pregnant.

Another fifteen minutes passed, and Nightingale came to. She was confused at first and asked him what had happened. He told her and then asked, "So, when were you planning on telling Shigure that you're pregnant?"

He watched as her face became filled with fear. She explained that she had just found out today and that she was terrified that Shigure wouldn't want the baby. His heart went out to her and he tried to comfort her. When she was ready he went to get Shigure, so she could tell him the news.

Hatori stood out in the hallway and waited a few more minutes before he headed back. He was standing in the doorway as he heard "I...I'm...p...pre...pregnant."

He watched for Shigure's reaction. "How did this happen?"

Hatori couldn't help himself, he had to respond, "Well, Shigure, when a man and woman love each other very much..."

Shigure quckly cut him off, "I know how it works. I just meant, we used protection."

"It's only 98% effective. That means it doesn't work 2% of the time." Hatori told his cousin.

Once again Nightingale began to cry. Shigure had to calm her down and then Mimi came in. Of course she was over-joyed to find out that she was going to be an aunt. After a while Hatori packed up and headed back home.

"How is Nightingale?" Jin asked, honestly concerned.

"She's just fine. She's pregnant." Hatori answered.

Jin's face lit up. "That's wonderful! They'll be good parents."

Hatori smiled and kissed Jin's forehead. "I'm sure Nightingale will be, I'm not so sure about Shigure."

Jin laughed. "I'm sure he will be. Every kid needs a parent that can get down on their level."

Hatori chuckled. "You're right." Then he pulled her in his arms and gently kissed her lips. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

Hatori then scooped her up in his arms and carried her upstairs.


	8. Chapter 8

Hatori sat in his office. He was waiting for Shigure and Nightingale. He needed to run some more tests to see how far along she was and make sure that everything was going the way it should be. After a few moments, Shigure came in the room.

"Hey Hari." He said with a strained smile.

"Where's Nightingale?" Hatori asked, getting right to the point.

"She's outside. Raven called her and I think they maybe having a little fight." Shigure answered.

Before Hatori could say anything, Nightingale came through the door. "If she weren't my cousin I'd kill her." Nightingale said with an exasperated sigh.

Shigure walked over to her and started rubbing her shoulders. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, she's finally contacting me after I sent her a picture of the ring and she just wanted to make sure I wasn't thinking of having our wedding any time around hers so it won't eclipse hers."

Shigure raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

Nightingale nodded. "She's very selfish."

Shigure pulled Nightingale close and kissed her forehead. "Just don't worry about her."

"Well, are you ready for your tests?" Hatori asked, knowing how important this was.

Nightingale nodded and she and Shigure followed him back to an exam room. Hatori did his tests. He checked Nightingale's blood pressure. "It's a little high." He saod, his voice showing some concern. "You need to avoid stress. It's not good for you or the baby."

Nightingale nodded.

Hatori did some other tests. "You are six weeks along." He told her. "Now lift your shirt up over your stomache. We need to get an untrasound."

Nightingale nodded and complied.

Hatori pulled out some medical jelly and sqirted it on her stomache.

Nightingale jumped slightly. "That's cold. Warm it up next time." She said.

"Sorry, I'll remember that next time." Hatori said, smiling.

Shigure sat holding Nightingale's hand. Then he moved and wrapped his arms around her. "I'll keep you warm."

Hatori ignored them and pulled out the ultrasound machine. He placed the "wand" on her stomache and began watching the monitor. After a few seconds he found what he was looking for. "There's your baby." He said.

Shigure and Nightingale looked at the screen. Of course the baby wasn't developed, but they saw the potential. Both of them had huge smiles on their faces. "That's our baby." Nightingale spoke, her voice happy.

Shigure kissed her cheek. "The first picture of our baby." He said, sounding like a proud papa.

Hatori looked at the monitor and then at Shigure and Nightingale. He couldn't help but smile. _They are so in love and they are so happy to be having this baby. _Then he turned his attention back to the monitor. _This will be the first Sohma child born with no worry of the curse. This new life is so special._

After the exam was over, an appointment was scheduled for a couple of weeks and the happy couple left. Hator soon headed home himself. He was in a rather good mood, too. He arrived home with a huge smile on his face. He headed straight for the kitchen and found Jin there, cooking dinner. He walked up behand her and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck.

She jumped slightly. Then she turned around and smiled. "You seem to be in an awefully good mood."

Hatori said nothing and pulled Jin in and kissed her passionately. "I love you, Jin." He told her, when they broke the kiss.

"I love you, Hatori." She stretched up on her toes and kissed his cheek. "Seriously, why are you in such a good mood?"

"Today was Nightingale's first appointment and it was just so wonderful to see the joy in her and Shigure's faces as they saw their child on the monitor for the first time." Hatori answered.

Jin smiled. "There's nothing like a baby to brighten the world up." Jin said. "I remember when Mom was pregnant with Tohru. She showed me the ultrasound pictures and I and put my hand on her stomache and feel her kick. It was so magical and even more magical the day she was born."

Hatori smiled. He kissed Jin's forehead. "Children are amazing."

Jin grinned at him. "And Nightingale and Shigure's baby is going to have a lot of love. Two parents and a lot of cousins that love him or her."

Hatori smiled at that thought. _This is one special child. None of us have had that much love before._


End file.
